


Socks

by Elsajeni



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, very silly fill for a hobbit_kink prompt:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I'd love to see something about Thorin wearing thick, woolen socks.</p>
  <p>I don't care if he gets them as a gift, another dwarf is amused by his socks, someone envies him for them in the mountain or something else, just as long as it involves Thorin and woolen socks.</p>
</blockquote>http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=5634369#t5634369
            </blockquote>





	Socks

"They're warm," Thorin says simply, and stretches out, putting his feet as close to the fire as he can without scorching them. The rest of the company stare — this is the first time they've seen their leader with his boots off since leaving the Shire, and his socks are _mesmerizing_.

"I should think they're warm," Balin says after a moment, tilting his head for a closer look, "they can't be less than an inch thick."

"Is it my imagination," Bofur asks, "or are they different colors?"

Gloin nods. "You're quite right," he says, pointing — "This one is orange, and _that_ one is more of a... brownish. Rust-colored, really."

"The stitching is..." Ori glances at Thorin's face before finishing the sentence, and quickly covers, "er, _interesting_. Very interesting. Unusual pattern."

Thorin glowers at all of them. "They were," he says sternly, "a gift. Hand-knitted. They are very special to me."

No one dares comment after that. Eventually, Kili clears his throat, breaking the silence, and says, "You know, Uncle, Mum knitted something for me, too, before we left. A sweater."

"It had three arms," Fili puts in.

"You don't _have_ to wear them, is what we're saying. We won't tell tales."

Thorin shrugs. "They _are_ very warm," he says, and wiggles his toes as best he can within the thick wool.

**Author's Note:**

> "How is it even possible to be _so bad_ at knitting as to accidentally create a three-armed sweater?" you ask. Beats me, but Dis managed it.


End file.
